Forum:Das Add-on
Gibt es schon Überlegungen, wie das Add-on behandelt werden soll ? Da die Admins ja schon dieses Wiki lieber im DRASA-Wiki integriert gesehen hätten, wäre es wohl vermessen, ein neues Wiki für das Add-on zu basteln. Und falls es hier integriert wird - wie macht man am besten eine Unterscheidung ? Alle NPCs auf einer Seite wäre ja ein heiloses Durcheinander. Und überall Zwischenseiten, die entweder auf das Hauptspiel oder das Add-on verzweigen ist auch nicht gerade benutzerfreundlich. Eine farbliche Abhebung fände ich schon interessant, da man sofort sehen kann, um welchen Teil es sich handelt. -- Dimiona Yashualay 23:20, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Nachdem auf der offiziellen Seite noch kein Hinweis auf ein Add-On vorhanden ist, glaub ich ist das noch nicht die dringendste Frage :) Wie kommst Du drauf, dass den Admins die Integration lieber gewesen wäre? Aufgrund der Diskussion auf meiner Diskussionsseite? Ich finde die Unterschiede rechtfertigen ein eigenes Wiki, da z.b. fast alle Waffen neue Werte haben. Auch gibt es viele Charaktere, Rüstungen und Rezepte mit Unterschieden (Charaktere sind z.b. deutlich jünger usw.). Eine Möglichkeit wäre ja auch, das Add-On (wenn es irgendwann mal kommt) ähnlich wie die Personal/Collector's Edition bzw. die Gold-Edition im Drakensang-Wiki zu behandeln, eben als eigene Kategorie. Damit hat man alle Änderungen auf einen Blick, und bei den einzelnen Artikeln kann man flexibel auf Unterschiede eingehen. --Gorbalad 07:56, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, die Diskussion meinte ich. - Nun, je eher wir uns Gedanken darüber machen, umso einfacher ist später eine evt. Integration. Ich habe mir da was ganz Tolles überlegt :) - Wir machen eine neue Kategorie bzw. 2 auf: "AFdZ" + "Add-on_1" (oder so ähnlich) - Auf der Startseite machen wir nur eine Verzweigung auf AFdZ-Wiki und dem Add-on-Wiki. Jetzt der Clou: der erste Link führt auf die jetzige Startseite vom AdFZ-Wiki, genauso wie auf die "Startseite" des Add-ons. Durch die Zuordnung der neuen Kategorien bleiben AFdZ-NPCs innerhalb ihren Bereichs, und die anderen NPCs im anderen. Nur wenn ein NPC, Gegenstand, Rezept, Anleitung .... in beiden vorkommt, wird eine entweder mit farblicher Unterscheidung oder mit Hilfe der Abschnitte, seperate Information drunter gesetzt. Natürlich würde man für die Kategorie "NPCs" entsprechend Kategorien "AFdZ-NPCs" und "Add-on-NPCs" benötigt werden, und die bestehenden überarbeitet bzw. neu zugeordnet werden. Mit der Zuordnung der bestehenden Artikel hätten wir ja Zeit bis zur VÖ des Add-ons und kann man bequem beim Editieren machen, nur neue Artikel könnten sofort erstmal mit der AFdZ-Kategorie versehen werden, um später evt. durch die Add-on-Kategorie bloß erweitert zu werden. - Hört sich kompliziert an ? Ist es wahrscheinlich auch, aber umso simpler ist später eine Übersichtlichkeit und Trennung von NPCs, Questen und spezifischen Gegenständen, während allgemeine Gegenstände von beiden Hauptverzweigungen erreichbar wären. Wie hört sich das an ? :) -- Dimiona Yashualay 22:29, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ähhh... ich glaub ich versteh das nicht ganz, kann aber auch an der Uhrzeit liegen. Ich glaube es wäre aber sinnvoll, erstmal abzuwarten ob und in welcher Form ein Add-On kommt. Wenn es so wie bei Drakensang 1 bloss einen oder ein paar NPC(s) plus ein paar Gegenstände gibt, reicht wohl etwas in dieser Art. Wenn neue Reiseziele, epische Questen usw. dazukommen, brauchts vielleicht wirklich etwas komplizierteres, mächtigeres wie Deinen Vorschlag.--Gorbalad 22:35, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich behaupte zwar nicht, das Ergebnis zu 100% zu vesrtehen, aber ich denke ich kann mir vorstellen, was Dimiona Yashualay meint. Im Prinzip wären halt Addon und AFdZ im gleichen Wiki. Alle jetzigen Inhalte erhalten vor der Veröffentlichung neue Kategorien (oder bestehende umbenennen), um sie als "alten" Inhalt zu kennzeichnen. Alle neuen Inhalte der Erweiterung erhalten dann entsprechende Addon Kategorien. Auf disee Weise kann man beide Inhalte ohne Probleme außeinander halten und vielleicht sogar getrennte Startseiten verwenden? Problematisch könnte es dann nur mit neuen "Wiki Editieren" geben, die die Struktur dieser Kategorien noch nciht kennen. Wenn natürlich ejmand täglich oder wöchentlich alle neuen Artikel auf korrekte Kategorien prüft, sehe cih kein Problem. Ich persönlcih bevorzuge diese Variante sogar. Falls ihr des englischen mächtig seit, könntet ihr euch das Mass Effect Wikia ansehen. Vor allem auf den Seiten der Klassen sieht man, dass zwei verschiedene Versionen von Spielen im selben Wiki existieren können. Zarathustra01 08:32, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich hier schon geantwortet hatte... na egal :) :::Ich denke ich habs jetzt auch soweit verstanden. Ich glaube aber immer noch, dass wir auf das Add-On warten sollten. Was spricht eigentlich dagegen, sollte es dann erforderlich sein, einfach zu Kategorie:Waffen (bzw. NPCs, Rüstungen usw.) fürs Add-On eine Unterkategorie Kategorie:Add-On_Waffen zu machen (bzw. statt Add-On_Waffen eben _Waffen)? Dann hat auch alle Waffen zu AFDZ und dem Add-On auf je einen Griff, kann aber die alten Kategorien lassen, wie sie sind. --Gorbalad 21:14, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja gut, warten wir nähere Informationen zu dem Add-on ab. Ich tendiere zu glauben, daß es umfangreicher sein wird als die eine Quest bei DRASA und daß einige zusätzliche NPCs, Orte und Questen hinzukommen. Zwar nicht so umfangreich wie bei den beiden Voll-Spielen, aber tippen würde ich auf bestimmt 2-3 Gebiete mit entsprechenden Unterverzweigungen. Außerdem ist ja die 1. relevante Frage die, ob es in AFdZ integriert wird, oder man das Add-on entweder seperat spielen kann (Hauptprogramm aber vorausgesetzt) oder ob die Questreihe erst nach Bestehen von AdFZ verfügbar ist, bzw. nur von hochstufigen Archetypen bestritten werden kann. -- Dimiona Yashualay 22:15, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Als Nachtrag zu meiner These die Quelle: http://www.drakensang.de/phileasson.php und http://www.ynusnotizen.de/ *Neue mächtige Waffen und Gegenstände *Neue spannende Gegner *Eine neue Location in einem komplett neuen Setting *Viele neue Quests und Zwischensequenzen *Neue Charaktere passen könnte dies hier (spielt leider nur VOR '''AFdZ) Mitte Ingerimm 1008 BF Elfenkönig Fenvarien wird befreit Die Expedition des Phileasson Foggwulf befreit den Elfenkönig Fenvarien nach über 3.000 Jahren Gefangenschaft aus einem Kerker des Namenlosen; Fenvarien reist zu den Inseln im Nebel, um sein Volk zu einigen. Anmerkung: (Die Phileasson-Saga) http://www.alveran.org/index.php?id=1599&eintragID=3506 bzw. http://www.wiki-aventurica.de/index.php?title=Fenvarien -- Dimiona Yashualay 23:18, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn das vor der Story von AFdZ spielt, müsste es doch eine eigene Kampagne sein? Sofern sies nicht als Zeitreise einbauen, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen warum man Ardo und co. ca. ein Jahr früher treffen sollte. Zitat: "Eine neue Location in einem komplett neuen Setting" würde ich so interpretieren dass es eine eigene Kampagne ist, die aber die Welt von AFdZ nutzt, aber ein einzelnes neues Gebiet hat (und vielleicht ein paar neue DUngeons)? Was denkt irh darüber? Zarathustra01 14:53, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Diese Quelle sieht allerdings nach einem deutlich größeren Add-On aus, als es die Gold-Edition für Drakensang war. ::Am Hafen in Nadoret redet eine Matrosin mit einem Matrosen über Foggwulf und die Aventurienumrundung, das deutet erst recht darauf hin, dass das ein Prequel zum Prequel wird... -- Gorbalad 22:52, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mal eine Testseite angefangen, um ein evt. größeres Addon getrennt vom Hauptprogramm darzustellen. Testseite PhileassonsGeheimnis Meine Vorstellung ist ja, daß wir eine Hauptseite haben, die lediglich dafür da ist, Informationen allgemein zu posten (also nicht 1.500ster Artikel o.ä., welche in den "Unter-Wikis" wie bisher gepostet werden), und nur auf die beiden Wikis zum Hauptspiel und zum Addon verlinken. Dadurch daß ein seperates Wiki wirklich übertrieben wäre, habe ich erstmal nur für die Questen, zus. Gegenstände usw. neue Verlinkungen erstellt - alle mit dem Zusatz "Addon-" vorab. - Das wäre ja das Prefix, welches die NPCs, Questen usw. vom Hauptspiel abspalten würde und somit nicht im "Hauptteil-Wiki" auftauchen würde. Es ist aber auch erstmal nur ein erster Gedanke. Daher biite ich Euch, mir zu helfen. Vielleicht können wir dann wirklich dann später mal in Zukunft eine Wiki-Seite erstellen, die "Das Drakensag-Wiki-Universum" o.ä. heisst, erstellen, wo Benutzer bequem zu allen Teilen der Drakensang-Reihe springen könen, die mitunter seperat geführt werden. -- Dimiona Yashualay 02:08, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Ich habe mal eine Anfrage an unser Schwester-Wiki erstellt. -> http://drakensang.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Drakensang_im_Wiki -- Dimiona Yashualay 02:52, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Vielleicht wäre PG- als Präfix besser, falls es mal ein zweites Add-On gibt? Ausserdem bleibt die Frage, ob es die Ausrüstung aus AFDZ auch gibt (wie bei Add-Ons ja eher üblich), oder nur die Sachen aus PG. Gorbalad 10:08, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Fortsetzung der Diskussion nach Erscheinen von Phileassons Geheimnis Da ja PG jetzt offiziell erschienen ist und ich auch schon kurz hereingespielt habe, ist es wohl an der Zeit, diesen Forum-Thread neu zu beleben. Mein erster Eindruck ist es, dass das Add-On am sinnvollsten hier im AFdZ-Wiki zu integrieren. Da vorhandene Handlungsschauplätze genutzt werden (Nadoret, Zollfeste Thûrstein), und auch vor allem alles an Ausrüstung weiter benutzt werden kann, würde eine Trennung der Wikis Nachteile bringen: Redundanzen einerseits, hin- und herspringen zwischen den Wikis andererseits. Daher wäre es den beiden bereits angefangenen Wikis (dem älteren von Dimiona und dem neueren von Lallyhan) IMHO vorzuziehen, dass alles, was zu Phileassons Geheimnis gehört, mit einer Notiz ähnlich der für Mods zu versehen. Dies aber nur als meine persönliche Meinung, was denken die anderen? Ftahif 18:28, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Da Addons normalerweise "nur" neue Inhalte zu einem Spiel hinzufügen, aber keine grundsätzlichen Änderungen an der Funktion von vorhandenem (oder Balancing), wäre ich auch dafür die Addon Inhalte mit in dieses Wikia aufzunehmen. Allerdings sollten ADdon spezifische Informationen auf eigenen Seiten hinterlegt werden (auch bei gleichen Gebieten), da die Spoiler Gefahr sonst zu groß ist. :Grundsätzlich sollten Wikia Seiten, die Inhalte des Basisspiels und des ADdons enthalten, alle Addon Inhalte in Spoilern "verstecken" oder auf eigene Seiten übertragen werden. Immerhin hat auch jemand, der Drakensang erst jetzt normal spielt, das Recht dieses Wikia zu lesen, ohne dabei gleich über Spoiler des Addons zu stolpern. Hier sollte auch die Spoiler Latte sehr viel höher angesetzt werden als bisher, da bereits Namen von NPCs zu viel verraten könnten. Zarathustra01 20:04, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Hallo zusammen. '''Zum Addon folgendes: Gorbalad und ich haben das Wiki PG so erstellt ( 6 Tage Herzblut), das alles NEUE zu PG (im Addon Wiki) mit Links zu AFdZ des "alten" Spiels, bei gleichen Artikeln verknüpft ist.Um beides zu bearbeite AFdZ + PG, braucht man nur beide Seiten im Internet zu öffnen. Eines Normal, eines im Tab. So gesehen ist das Spiel AFdZ ja abgeschlossen und nur der Übergang zu Foggwulf. Soll man vor jedem neuen Artikel was nicht hier in AFdZ gehört Add-on:Aman Kai, Add-on:Foggwulff usw schreiben ??? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat man das hinterher auch nicht mehr so gerne gesehen immer MOD:Schwerte, MOD:Gesichter davor geschrieben zu haben, alles unter einen Begriff Modifikationen am liebsten gehabt hätte ( und das waren nur 10-12 MODS) das Spiel hat 100derte neue Personen, Artikel und alles neue Queste. Die Queste müsste man dann auch unter der Questtabelle rein bringen (andersfarbig? die MODS andersfarbig und Teil 1 und auch bitte hier rein. Gehört auch dazu streng genommen). ::Ach ja..... schon mal richtig hingesehen: Es ist Spätherbst, die Blätter liegen am Boden und der Ziegenhirte ist auch wieder da..........das ist irgendwie doch ein NEUES SPIEL unter altem Gewand. (Gorbalad hat das PG-Wiki doch toll mitgestaltet,oder?) --Lallyhan 08:32, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Könnte dann mal jemand einen Link zum richtigen Wikia posten, damit wir alle über das gleiche reden? Zarathustra01 09:16, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Über welches redest du? Ich meine dieses: http://de.phileassonsgeheimnis.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Startseite --Lallyhan 09:35, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Meinst du damit, dass es mehrere gibt? Wie du vielelict gemerkt hast, war ich hier nicht mehr aktiv, nachdem ich das SPiel durch hatte. Bezüglich deines und Gorbalads Wikia, ihr habt also ein neues angelegt und wir müssten jetzt alle Artikel (wie z.B. Gegenstände) rüberkopieren die identisch geblieben sind? Wäre es dann nicht einfacher irgendwie als Admin, eine Kopie des AfdZ WIkia zu machen und alles rauszulöschen, was nicht passt? Oder einfach doch das ADdon hier einbauen? Zarathustra01 09:46, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nein, keine identischen rüberkopieren, die bleiben in AFdZ. Alles was Neu ist im PG, ins PG reinsetzen. Schaue doch mal es dir an. Habe gerade vom Thorwaler Lager die Leute eingesetzt. Lese mal das Forum da durch und unsere Diskussionen von Gorbalad und mir. Es ist doch gar nicht schwer mal eben rüberzu gehen wenn du beide Wikis Tabmäßig öffnest. Mache ich auch. So kann ich da und hier beides bearbeiten. Ich hoffe Gorbalad meldet sich noch, mit seiner Meinung. Wir habe von PG nach AFdZ Links gesetzt, wo man teilweise oder gar nicht einfügen muss, aber den Artikel im FdZ aufrufen kann. Beide hier verquicken, ich weiß nicht? Sind ja eigentlich verbunden. --Lallyhan 09:57, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) (PS: Schaue mal bei: Astralenergie im PG. Da sind die AFDZ-Links ! Also im Forum steht noch gar nix (außer nem Testbeitrag). Außerdem war ich vorher schon mal dort, nachdem du den Link gepostet hast. Du kannst sicher verstehen, dass ich mir das Wikia noch nicht zu genau ansehen werde, weil ich das Addon nicht habe (kommt aber am DI) und Spoiler vermeinden will. Das mit den Links geht zwar, ist aber aus meiner Sicht nciht die optimalste Lösung. Wie wäre es daher mit folgendem: Es gibt sogenannte Interwikia Links: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hilfe:Interwiki-Links Diese sind ähnlich wie "normale" externe LInks, könnte aber im Unterschied zu solchen auch bei redirects angewendet werden. FOlgender Link führt zum EInbeerensaft auf dieser Seite: w:c:drakensang2:Einbeerensaft Damit könnte man Seiten die in beiden Wikias identisch sind, einfach durch Redirects auf das FdZ wikia ersetzen. Beim Einbeerensaft hab ich das mal ausprobiert und es funktioniert. Die ganze Sache hat natürlich den Fehler, dass man keine ADdon spezifischen Infos bei solchen Seiten hinterlassen kann.... Zarathustra01 11:00, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mir gefällt das mit dem zweiten Wiki recht gut. Dort habe ich eine Vorlage gebaut, , die einen Link zu einem gleichnamigen Artikel in diesem Wiki setzt. So kann man bequem neues in PG eintragen, ohne dort nochmal den ganzen Artikel kopieren zu müssen, und ohne hier zu spoilern. Beispielsweise könnten Zauber oder Sonderfertigkeiten ja in PG weitere Lehrmeister haben, oder Gegenstände bei anderen Händlern zu kaufen sein. Da reicht es dann, alles was neu ist im PG wiki zu notieren, und die Vorlage einzubinden, über die man dann den Rest erfährt. Gorbalad 11:01, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So meinte ich das auch. Aber lallyhan konnte sich mal wieder nur mäßig ausdrücken :-) Ich habe ihn getroffen, Phileasson! Das Spiel ist toll. Bin in der Elfenstadt. SCHÖÖÖN ! Lallyhan 11:07, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich 100% überzeugt bin, aber wenn diese Verlinkungen zwischen den beiden Wikis sich in der Praxis bewähren, werde ich nichts mehr dagegen haben. Aber etwas skeptisch bin ich immer noch, z. B. jemand installiert AFdZ und PG gleich hinterher, und beginnt die Queste "Die Kartenhändlerin" und möchte dazu etwas nachschauen. Woher soll diese Person wissen, dass sie im PG-Wiki schauen muss und nicht im AFdZ-Wiki? Oder lassen sich auch Inter-Wiki-Weiterleitungen in Kategorien einfügen? In einem wichtigen Punkt muss ich Lallyhan zustimmen: Tie'Shianna ist fantastisch gezeichnet! Schade eigentlich, dass das Wetter heute zu schön zu Computerspielen ist... Ftahif 13:12, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gute Frage Ftahif ! Ich weiß nur nicht, wenn man ganz von vorne beginnt es noch Spätsommer oder schon Herbst ist. Schade für den, der nur den Herbstwald wird kennenlernen. Wer beides in einem spielt hat Pech gehabt ( sorry das war Gemein). Aber ein Link von Hüh nach Hot wärre ideal. --Lallyhan 14:07, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, jetzt habe ich es einfach mal probiert: Ich habe einfach mal die Seite "Die Kartenhändlerin" im PG-Wiki angelegt und dort auch problemlos ein paar Inter-Wiki-Links zum AFdZ-Wiki eingebaut. Dann wollte ich eine Seite "Die Kartenhändlerin" hier im AFdZ-Wiki erstellen, die eine Weiterleitung auf die PG-Kartenhändlerin macht und gleichzeitig in der Kategorie Queste ist. Für Inter-Wiki-Links zu PG muss man, habe ich dabei gelernt, noch ein "de." zwischen das "w:c:" und das "phileassonsgeheimnis" stellen. Allerdings funktioniert die automatische Weiterleitung offenbar nicht. Übrigens war bei mir der Ziegenhirte nicht wieder da (Ich startete mit einem Spielstand nach Der Raulskrone auf der Spur.). Ich denke, er wird nur da sein, wenn man ein neues Spiel beginnt, ob mit oder ohne Add-On. Ftahif 08:56, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Da hast fast Recht mit dem Ziegenhirten, aber wieso bitte dann, sind alle Abenteuer die ich im AFdZ gespielt habe erledigt (mit letztem Spielstand) nur der Ziegenhirte nicht, obwohl ich den auch zum Mond geschickt habe ??? :-)) Und die Weiterleitung innerhalb des PG mit w:c: funktioniert, du musst nur 2x den Pfad eingeben hinten zB.: Mora|Mora Lallyhan 12:55, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hm, leider verstehe ich nicht ganz, wie Du das mit der Weiterleitung meinst. Aktuell hat die AFdZ-Seite Die Kartenhändlerin die Syntax #redirect w:c:de.phileassonsgeheimnis:Die Kartenhändlerin. Wie sollte sie stattdessen lauten? Ftahif 14:29, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Innerhalb eines Forums siehst du keine Weiterleitungsseiten. Du klickst den Link auf die Weiterleitungsseite an, und landest am Ziel. Wenn die Weiterleitung jedoch in ein anderes Wiki geht, siehst du die Weiterleitungsseite. Gorbalad 17:35, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich war schon ein wenig überspielt als endlich das Add on heraus kam. Dennoch fing ich noch einmal neu an, schaffte mir eine Magierin und spielte erst einmal das konventionelle Spiel. Erst nach voller Ausrüstung nach der Hammerburg wurde der Weg durch die Sphäre angetreten. Wohl zu spät :( Zwar habe allein dadurch, das neue Aufgaben vor mir warteten noch einmal Motivation geschöpft, alles in allem empfinde ich 30 € für die paar Stunden aber doch als zuviel. Bis auf den letzten Endkampf war auch alles viel zu leicht. Selbst durch die "Labyrinthe" wurde man geführt sobald es mal etwas größer wurde. Neue Waffen ist scheinbar relativ (das geniale Schwert von P mal aussen vor), aber man musste ja auch aufpassen das die Spielbalance nicht verloren geht, schließlich kommt man ja problemlos ins Hauptspiel zurück. Alles in allem bin ich enttäuscht, 30 € ist dafür einfach zu viel. :Ich hatte das Addon auch erst mit meinem Endspielstand gestartet, merkte aber schnell, dass die Gegner (auch auf Schwer) zu leicht sind. Ich fand es zwar zu erst lustig, dass Rabauk wieder mit von der Partie war, aber zu niedriger Schwierigkeitsgrad ist für mich ein KO Kriterium. Daher habe ich ein neues Spiel gestartet und bin zur ersten Gelegenheit Phileasson hinterher. Bin zwar noch nicht sehr weit, aber die ersten Kämpfe waren fordernd. Und neue Ausrüstung, die ich im Hautspiel nutzen kann, finde ich auch sehr interessant. Zarathustra01 08:08, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC)